Damn! I Want To Be Your Lover
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: Nothing good results from assuming things. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **Tachibana-san owns Gakuen Alice. Need I say more?

**Summary: **Nothing good results from assuming things.

* * *

**Damn! I Want To Be Your Lover **

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim **

* * *

Ruka Nogi had never _actually _envisioned his best friend, Hyuuga Natsume, to fall for their classmate, Sakura Mikan. Being at each other's throats alone can attest to that.

He found out only yesterday that _there's_ something deeper going on between the two.

* * *

**The day before…**

"_Hey there, little girl." Natsume acknowledged Mikan's presence at once._

"_What do you want?" Mikan said defensively._

"_Can I talk to you for a moment?" Natsume said, surprising Mikan._

"_Uh… sure." Mikan hesitated then followed Natsume outside._

_Natsume glanced at the corridor, looking for students, and when no one came to view, he turned to Mikan._

"_Look, I know this might sound a bit off track but I have a favor to ask you." Natsume said._

_Mikan contemplated for a while, thinking on what Natsume's favor would be. After a few more moments of silence, Natsume became impatient._

"_Look, I'm not asking for something big. I just wanted to as–" Natsume began but Mikan cut him off._

"_What's this all about, then?" Mikan asked, confused at Natsume's behavior._

"_Well, if you hadn't cut me off before, I would have told you already." Natsume exclaimed, annoyed. _

"_Oh, so you still have the guts to shout at me when you're the one asking for a favor." Mikan replied heatedly. _

'_How dare him! He should be glad that I let him drag me here and hear out what he's going to say. But noooo, he getting annoyed instead of thanking me is all I get.' She thought furiously._

"_Uh… well, anyway…" Natsume trailed off, unsure whether to say sorry or not. _

_Having realized Natsume's current predicament, Mikan decided to let it pass and save him from embarrassment._

"_It's okay. So, what are you going to say, anyway?" Mikan said._

_Natsume looked relieved for a moment and shrugged. _

"_Well, it's like this. I've been thinking of this for a while now but I don't have the guts to tell you… Anyway, I've been in love with –" Natsume said. _

_Ruka's rabbit decided to dash out of his hiding place to inform Ruka about their conversation. Luck is definitely taking his side for neither Natsume nor Mikan noticed him as they are deeply absorbed in their on-going conversation. _

_In the confines of Ruka's room, a dreadful look crossed Ruka's face as the rabbit continued to inform him of Natsume and Mikan's conversation._

"_Are you sure about this?" Ruka asked his bunny, fully aware of how dangerous his voice sounded._

"_Positive!" the bunny's placard shot up._

"_So, Natsume finally confessed his feelings to Mikan. I guess I've lost my chance to tell him my feelings, too." Ruka sighed and flopped down on his bed, defeated._

* * *

Everyone is talking excitedly about their upcoming visit to Central Town. Everyone but Ruka.

Ruka sat down on his seat next to Natsume and turned his gaze towards his best friend. Natsume seems to be deep in thought while gazing outside the window. Ruka broke him out of his stupor when –

"Who are you going to Central Town with?" Ruka blurted out, wondering if Natsume asked Mikan yet.

Natsume contemplated his answer first but before he can tell Ruka, Mikan decided to ask him.

"Natsume!" Mikan called across the classroom. Everyone turned their heads to her direction, baffled as to why she is willing to talk to Natsume.

"What?" Natsume answered back, much to the amazement of the class. Mikan decided to head to Natsume's direction and talk to him quietly since the class seems to be as interested as Ruka and Natsume to know what it's all about.

"Let's go to the Central Town together." Mikan stopped in front of Natsume's desk.

Ruka looked at her quickly and she blushed crimson.

"Sure. Why not?" Natsume answered Mikan, and then he turned to Ruka. "I'm going with Mikan." he said to answer Ruka's question.

"Ah. I see." Ruka said, not taking his eyes off Mikan, who, in turn, continued to blush.

"So, see you later then, Natsume!" Mikan said, glad to be out of Ruka's scrutinizing gaze.

"How about you? Who're you going to Central Town with?" Natsume turned to Ruka, examining the emotions fleeting across Ruka's face.

"Uh… no one." Ruka mumbled.

'_I'm planning to go with you but Mikan asked you first.' _He thought lividly.

"Why don't you join us, then?" Natsume offered, barely managing to hide his smirk when he saw Ruka's red face.

"N-no, I'll be fine. Thanks for asking, anyway." Ruka replied, and then he added silently, "I don't want to disturb your date with Mikan."

"Huh? What was that?" Natsume asked, looking at Ruka's face intently.

"Nothing." Ruka shrugged, fighting off a blush due to Natsume's proximity.

"…If you say so." Natsume turned to look at the blackboard instead, hiding his triumphant smirk.

* * *

**Central Town**

"You've brought Yoichi along." Mikan said, glancing down at Yoichi.

"He wants to go too." Natsume replied, distractedly.

"So, do you think your plan's going well?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah." Natsume nodded.

"I really think you ought to tell him." Mikan said after a moment of silence.

"I should confirm first if he's feeling the same way too." Natsume countered.

"Believe me, he does. Haven't you seen the way he glared at me yesterday? It's as if it is a crime to ask you to come with me." Mikan exclaimed.

"Do you think he's jealous? Maybe, for him, it is a _crime_." Natsume asked.

"Uh-huh. But he should've known you're going with me. I mean, Jinno-sensei forbade me to go to Central Town without you." Mikan looked pointedly at Natsume.

Natsume only shrugged. Yoichi chose this moment to point in the direction of the store selling Cotton Candy. Natsume and Mikan relented.

* * *

Mikan walked to her room tiredly. Even if nothing eventful happened at Central Town, she still found herself tired. She sighed, glad that the day is finally over. As she turned left to her room, however, she bumped into Ruka.

"What are you doing here, Ruka?" she asked once she recognized Ruka's profile.

"I'm looking for you." Ruka answered.

"Really? Why?" Mikan asked, confused.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" Ruka inquired politely.

"Uh… sure." Mikan replied.

"Well, then, can we talk inside your room?" Ruka pointed to Mikan's door.

"Okay." Mikan turned the knob to her room and went inside, Ruka followed soon.

'_Is he going to ask me about Natsume?'_ she thought.

Once seated on the edge of her bed, she asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Natsume." Ruka answered simply, standing in front of Mikan.

'_I thought so.'_

"What about him?"

"Do you really love him?" Ruka asked, straight to the point.

'_What do I do? What do I do? I can't tell him about Natsume's plan. Not yet, anyway. ARGH!' _

"Uh…" Mikan hesitated, which did not go unnoticed by Ruka.

"I don't know about your intentions but they better be good." Ruka threatened.

"I – uh – I…" Mikan trailed off, not knowing how to answer.

"If you're planning to hurt Natsume, I suggest you not to push through with it." Ruka continued.

"I'm not going to hurt him!" Mikan answered defensively.

"Good. Because once you did, you'll have me to answer to." Ruka said.

"Why do you care?" Mikan countered.

"He's my best friend. I don't want him to be hurt." Ruka replied.

"I know you don't. But your threat tells me something else."

"What do you know?" Ruka snapped.

"I think you love him." Mikan said, a matter-of-factly.

"I-I only think of him as – " Ruka was stunned.

"Don't even think of denying it. It's pretty obvious, Ruka."

"How did you know?" Ruka asked.

"Never mind that. You should tell him."

"And ruin your relationship? Are you nuts?" Ruka said.

'_Sorry Natsume, I have no choice.' _Mikan thought.

"If Natsume really loves me, he wouldn't let it ruin our relationship." Mikan stated calmly.

"How about our friendship? He's my best friend, for God's sake! I'm not supposed to fall in love with him!" Ruka bellowed.

Least to say, Mikan was shocked. She had never seen Ruka lose his cool before. But she stood up and pivoted Ruka towards the door.

"Believe me, it's worth the risk." Mikan said before shutting the door.

* * *

"_Believe me, it's worth the risk."_

Mikan's statement strayed back to Ruka's thoughts that night.

"_Believe me, it's worth the risk."_

"Is it really?"he asked out loud.

"**_It's worth the risk."_** His thoughts echoed Mikan's statement before he finally succumbs to sleep.

* * *

Ruka squinted his eyes as light invaded his room. He groaned. He didn't get enough sleep last night as Natsume and his soon-to-be confession plagued his thoughts.

He stood up and get dressed, deciding that he should confess his feelings to Natsume first before losing his guts.

* * *

A knock on the door was the only indication that Natsume has an early guest. He slowly got out of bed as the knocking persisted, all the while muttering curses under his breath.

"What do you want?" he snapped as he begrudgingly opened the door.

"May I talk to you, Natsume?" Ruka inquired, taking in Natsume's disheveled appearance.

"Sure." Natsume replied once he recognized Ruka's voice and stood aside to let Ruka in.

"What brings you here so early in the morning?" Natsume asked, walking back to his bed.

"I just want to say something to you before class starts."

"What is it?" Natsume asked, curiosity taking over.

"Well… uh… you see… I'minlovewithyou." Ruka breathlessly said.

"Huh?" Natsume asked, not quite comprehending the last sentence.

"I love you." Ruka mumbled under his breath.

"You love who?" Natsume asked, grinning as Ruka blushed.

Ruka took a deep breath and said, "You."

"Really?" Natsume asked, amusement filled his eyes.

"Yes. But don't worry. I know you really love Mikan and I don't want to ruin our friendship so, I'll just let go." Ruka said, regretting his decision to finally confess.

'_As long as you're happy with Mikan, I'm willing to let you go.' _Ruka thought.

"But what if I don't want you to let go?" Natsume asked huskily, standing in front of Ruka.

"H-huh? W-What do you mean?" Ruka nervously asked.

"What if I want you to continue loving me?" Natsume leaned to Ruka.

Ruka stepped back and replied, "I can't do that! How about Mikan? You love her, she loves you. You're perfect for each other."

"I don't love her." Natsume admitted, looking into Ruka's eyes.

"What!" Ruka exclaimed, shocked.

"I said, I don't love her. I never did."

"W-Why?" Ruka stammered, moving one step backward.

"Because," Natsume stepped closer.

"Because?" Ruka prompted.

"Because," Natsume repeated then he pushed Ruka against the wall and pressed his lips against Ruka's.

Once Ruka realized that this is real, his desire finally took over his logical thoughts and pulled Natsume closer. His tongue left his lips and begged for entrance to Natsume's mouth. Natsume gasped due to the unfamiliar gesture and Ruka, taking advantage of Natsume's shock, pushed his tongue inside and intertwined with Natsume's own tongue.

After a few minutes, the two broke off the kiss.

Breathing heavily, Natsume replied, "Because I love you, too."

"But what about Mikan?" Ruka asked, confused.

"We're not together," Natsume explained.

"But Rein-chan overheard you confessing to Mikan two days ago." Ruka pointed to his bunny.

"Did he hear the whole thing?" Natsume turned towards the bunny.

The bunny shook his head.

"See," Natsume confirmed, "I told Mikan that I love you two days ago. Apparently, he runs off to you when he heard me say, "I've been in love with –"; thus, he didn't hear your name."

The bunny nodded his head.

"But you did go to Central Town yesterday with Mikan!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Well, she can't go there without her partner, can she? Jinno-sensei put that rule." Natsume explained, "Besides, I did ask you to join us."

"Yeah… Well then, why is she blushing when she asked you to go with her?" Ruka asked again, completely unconvinced.

"She blushed because she knows that I like you and she can't refrain herself from thinking of us as a couple. And you're near with me when she asked that." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"So… you're not together, then?" Ruka asked hopefully.

"No."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because I love doing this," Ruka closed the gap between them and devoured Natsume's lips for another kiss.

* * *

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The title of this fanfic originally came from AnnaChan (a.k.a. **bLaCkFaia-nEkO**), although I altered it a bit. She also helped me with the plot and insisted relentlessly for me to start writing this. Anyway, I just thought of acknowledging her. XD

Sorry for some grammatical errors or misspelled words… if this fic has any.

So, what do you think?

**Review, review and review!**

**Ja!**


End file.
